


Still Just Another Day on the Job

by teand



Series: It's No Way to Make a Living [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Nick Fury is a lying liar who lies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teand/pseuds/teand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I have an amazing rack.  I can't wait til Phil gets a look at these."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Just Another Day on the Job

"Clint won the last effects of magic pool." Steve ground the edge of his shield down on a piece of burning debris. "How did he win this one too?"

"New pool, new odds," Natasha said flatly. "Also, he cheats."

"Not true!" Clint's voice was higher, his lips fuller, his jaw more delicate, but he was still obviously Clint. "Also, look at these boobs!" He bounced, a breast cradled in each hand. "I have an amazing rack. I can't wait til Phil gets a look at these."

Tony snorted, flipping up his visor. "Newsflash, Katniss, your husband is gay."

"Oh crap..."


End file.
